Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) include a traction battery that is rechargeable from an external electric power source and powers the electric machine. Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an internal combustion engine, one or more electric machines, and a traction battery that at least partially powers the electric machine. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) are similar to HEVs, but the traction battery in a PHEV is capable of recharging from an external electric power source. These examples are vehicles capable of being at least partially driven by an electric machine.
Oil temperatures in electric machines are monitored, as well as coil temperature within the windings of the electric machine. Any inaccuracies in the temperature readings can lead to incorrect torque adjustments in the electric machine, and thus could limit the performance of the vehicle.